


I will always take care of you

by TK7RO



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TK7RO/pseuds/TK7RO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: on her journey to Polis, Clarke finds a wounded Lexa as the only survivor after a small group of her grounders was mysteriously attacked on their way to Polis</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will always take care of you

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the response to a prompt I received on tumblr. Please feel free to comment and/or to make new suggestions on Clexa fanfictions :)
> 
> Since english it’s not my first language I apologize in advance for some mistakes you may find.

\-------------------------//---------------------------

After the war with the Mountain Men, Clarke decided to stay with her people for a while.

Her medical capabilities were needed and she needed to rest too after all the emotions of the battle.

Nonetheless, she missed Lexa and really wanted to get to know her and her people a little better. She wanted to learn with them how to fight and how to defend herself better and, of course, it would be a great opportunity to be closer to their Commander with whom she was starting to build a strong relationship. So, since she didn’t really knew the meaning of the word “rest”, just a few days latter she decided to pick up her bag and go to Polis. So, after Lincoln helped her by giving some directions she started her journey.

 

He offered to escort her but she didn’t wanted. Octavia needed him and she wouldn’t need more than a few hours to get to Polis. Furthermore, without the threat of the Mountain Men anymore, she was safe… or so she thought.

 

She walked through the forest, passed by the Trigonus valley and was close to the river which marked less than one hour to arrive to her destination. But something alerted her and suddenly she had a bad feeling… she saw some trails of horses and some break branches that seemed to indicate that someone had a fight right there probably less than an half hour ago.

Carefully she approached and saw four warriors she recognized as Grounders. After confirming that all of them were death and there was nothing she could do to help them she closed their eyes uttering “Your fight is over”.

 

She looked around searching for survivors and saw some blood tracks towards the river. She followed the marks and then she saw her… Lexa’s body was lying on the ground covered in blood.

"No, no, no…" she said feeling desperate "please Lexa, don’t die on me, please…" she added grabbing her while feeling her eyes filled with tears.

Lexa had passed out while trying to get to the river and had already lost much blood. But she was still alive.

 

Clarke breathed relieved. She opened Lexa’s belt and pulled her shirt up to look at her wound on the hip. It was a severe injure but she knew how to treat it.

She ran to the river, ripped off a piece of her own shirt washed it and used to clean the wound.

 

With the impact of the fresh water on the sore Lexa let out a groan of pain.

 

"Lexa, Lexa… it’s me, Clarke… please resist, I will treat your wound and take care of you, I promise"

"Clarke…" she said with effort while starting to open her eyes. Her vision was blurred but in a few seconds she could see the traces of Clarke’s perfect face.

She tried to lean up but couldn’t endure the pain.

"Calm down, don’t push yourself. I’m here now"

"But this isn’t safe… Someone attacked us… they can come back any minute." she said breathing heavily.

"I doubt it. Your warriors are all death and they probably thought you were too so there’s no reason why they would come back. Please Lexa, trust me. Let me take care of you. Then we’ll decide what to do"

"We’ll do as you say. You know trust you, Clarke."

Clarke nodded appreciating the trust.

 

"Damn it… this wound is deepest than I thought. I have to sew you up but I don’t have what I need to do it and it would take too long for me to go back to Camp Jaha. Do you know how if they have medical material in Polis? No… wait, we are close to Lincoln’s shelter, I’m sure he’ll have there what I need and I can go there and come back in 20 minutes, an half an hour at most. Can you please hold on?"

"Yes. I’ll be waiting for you"

"Ok, you’ll probably want to get closer to the tree so if someone passes down the path they won’t see you, let me help you"

"I… can… do it…" she said trying to contain the pain and moving with Clarke’s help.

"Now, press the wound with this rag until I come back… And here, take my gun. This way, if someone tries to attack you, you can defend yourself"

"But…"

"No. you’re injured, you can’t fight… you need something to protect yourself while I’m gone… Please Lexa, I can’t lose you" she said feeling anxious with a deep concern in her eyes.

Lexa nodded “Ok, then please, take my sword”

"But I don’t know how to use it" the bold girl said confused.

"You may not have the necessary train, but you are a warrior" she said with a bit of a smile "Now go. I’ll be here waiting on you"

Clarke left up looked at Lexa and was starting to move on when she went back and kissed Lexa’s lips. “I’ll be right back”. Lexa smiled as she run to get to the shelter as fast as she could.

 

Lexa waited what seemed an eternity but fortunately, neither the gun or the sword had to be used.

"I’m sorry for the delay but it was harder than I thought to find the shelter, but now I have all that I need"

She used some alcohol to sterilize a little knife and a needle and used a ointment to anesthetize Lexa’s body around the wound.

She carefully used the little knife to remove some injured tissues that were starting to infect and sewed it gently with the needle.

With some bandages covered the spot and told Lexa to rest.

 

"You won’t be able to walk right now and it’s getting dark. We’ll spend the night here and tomorrow we’ll think what to do ok?"

"But…"

"Don’t even try me, Lexa, or I swear I’ll tie you up to the tree so you can’t go anywhere. Please, rest”.

Lexa smiled. “Ok, Clarke of the Sky people. You won this one”

Clarke returned the smile and helped here lay down comfortably covering her with a blanket and giving her some of the food she took from the shelter.

 

"What do you wanna do when we arrive to Polis?" Lexa asked.

Clarke blushed as she answered “I just wanna be with you”. They looked at each other smiling lovingly. And Clarke added “But now, I just want you to rest… Oh and thank you for your sword” she said as she extended it to Lexa.

"Keep it. It suits you well. And don’t worry, you can learn how to used it in Polis"

"Will you teach me?"

"Sure" Lexa said with a luminous smile.

 

As Lexa fell asleep, Clarke lay next to her, touched her hair softly and kissed her forehead gently.

 

"I will always take care of you, my Commander". And as Clarke looked back at the crackling fire, Lexa smiled.


End file.
